Ice Ice Baby!
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Laki-laki bermarga Xu itu awalnya hanya berniat untuk tidur di Perpustakaan umum dengan tenang, tapi niatnya itu harus Ia buang jauh-jauh ketika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolahan. / Warning Inside!
1. Sst!

_Disclaimer:_ character belongs to Pledis entertainment, but the storyline's belong to me.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Kalau ditanya apa tujuan utama lelaki bersurai cokelat karamel itu pergi ke Perpustakaan umum, maka tanpa ragu Ia akan menjawab 'Tidur'. Intensitas tidur lelapnya berkurang karena dibebani banyaknya tugas sebagai perwakilan senat kampusnya untuk festival yang diselenggarakan besar-besaran di pusat kota. Jadi dengan alasan pergi ke Perpustakaan umum untuk mengerjakan tugas yang _deadline_ -nya ditentukan besok, lelaki itu dapat bernafas lega karena ketebalan kantung matanya akan berkurang setelah ini.

Namanya Xu Minghao. Tubuh ringkih miliknya ia hempaskan ke karpet Perpustakaan yang memang difungsikan untuk para pembaca yang ingin membaca _lesehan._ Minghao menggumamkan berbagai kalimat yang mendefinisikan betapa empuknya karpet bulu yang Ia tiduri sekarang hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya tertutup secara perlahan. Perduli setan kalau nantinya dia tertidur sampai sore tanpa mengabari anggotanya yang lain tentang persiapan festival; pada kondisi ketika Minghao berpikir perduli setan itu tandanya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

" _Eomma_! Lihat aku menemukan buku ini!"

" _Aigoo_ , Minkyung _-ah_ , kau benar-benar _ngambek_ hm?"

"Nana _-yya_! Ayo cepat! Kita ada jam kuliah siang ini!"

"Aku pernah membeli buku ini dan isinya ternyata—"

Keningnya mengernyit, merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang dihasilkan dari berbagai sumber di Perpustakaan itu. Bibirnya mendecak kesal.

"Sst!" suara desisan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, seolah mengisyaratkan agar pengunjung lain mengecilkan suaranya. Dan ternyata cara tersebut cukup ampuh. Terbukti dengan suasana hening yang tercipta sesaat setelah Minghao memperingatkan mereka.

Kali ini Minghao mengulas senyum dalam tidurnya—bangga dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Dirinya baru saja akan jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya kalau saja suara dibukanya pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang baca leseh dengan ruang umum itu tidak mengusiknya. Jadi Minghao akhirnya membuka matanya setelah mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir saja meledak karena acara tidurnya terganggu.

"E-eh? Aku membangunkanmu ya?"

* * *

 ** _Ice Ice Baby!_**

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao / JunHao

Slight!Meanie

Boyslove;Shonen-Ai!, romance, comedy, school-life, fluff, ooc!

 **WARNING!** Ada adegan yang tidak pantas untuk dibaca remaja 17 tahun kebawah!

* * *

Mata sipitnya memicing kesal, menemukan fakta bahwa sesuatu yang mengusiknya itu adalah pemuda berseragam Sekolah Menengah Atas yang berbicara dengannya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Tak mengindahkan si pengganggu, Minghao membalikkan badannya ke samping, seakan memberitahu bahwa Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan orang tersebut.

Sementara lelaki keturunan China itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tidurnya, lelaki yang lain tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum Ia duduk dengan posisi bersila di samping Minghao. Laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya.

"Hmm…"

" _Ma-ja-yo, Majayo.. Algeu-sum..ni..da_ "

Salah satu kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata cokelat keemasan yang begitu indah. Minghao mengambil posisi bersila di sebelah si pemuda berseragam, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh orang itu.

"Kamu orang China juga ya? Aksenmu kental sekali."

Ekspresi terkejut pemuda itu berganti menjadi ekspresi kecewa. "Ah? Benarkah?"

Minghao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membalas, "Aku juga berasal dari China. Kenapa ekspresimu jadi suram begitu? Ada yang salah ya?" blak-blakan memang, tapi lebih enak tahu jawabannya sendiri daripada menebak-nebak, begitu prinsip Minghao.

Mendengar kata China, si lawan bicara tampak senang namun sepersekian detiknya ekspresi senangnya kembali memudar, "Ti-tidak," Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "aku ada interview beasiswa disini, jadi aku harus lancar berbahasa Korea, tapi aku baru 5 bulan yang lalu sampai disini." Lanjutnya dengan cara bicara yang tampak kaku dan kurang jelas. Minghao mengangguk paham. Ia pernah berada di posisi pemuda itu jadi ia paham betul bagaimana sulitnya beradaptasi di lingkungan asing yang kultur budayanya berbeda dengan daerah kelahirannya.

Bibir tipis milik Minghao membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kurasa aku bisa mengajarimu."

Petualangan mereka dimulai dari hari itu, bersamaan dengan senyum lebar milik pemuda Shenzen ber- _earmuffs_ biru yang dilingkari di sekitar lehernya.

Minghao menyembunyikan beberapa plastik kripik kentang yang Ia bawa dengan mengendap-endap ke Perpustakaan umum. Hari ini sudah hari ke-10 dirinya menjadi tutor pribadi resmi dari pemuda Sekolah Menengah Atas bernama Wen Junhui. Dengan alasan simpati dan 'pernah merasakan hal yang sama' laki-laki bersurai cokelat karamel itu rela membagi waktu sibuknya hanya untuk mengajari Junhui.

"Maaf lama," yang sudah dinanti tampak menampilkan senyum lima jarinya sebelum Minghao sempat melempar bungkus kripik kentang yang Ia sembunyikan.

Minghao menuliskan beberapa kalimat di notebooknya, sementara pemuda di sebelahnya hanya memperhatikan jemari kurus itu bergerak dengan lincah di atas kertas.

"Kamu tulis jawabannya disini. Aku istirahat dulu sebentar."

Junhui mengangguk patuh. "Siap _gege_!"

Entah sejak kapan pemuda ber-name tag Moon Junhwi itu memiliki hobi baru selain hobi favoritnya; menari, acting & martial arts. Yang jelas ketika suara dengkuran halus Minghao terdengar di pojok ruang baca _lesehan_ itu, Junhui akan segera melepaskan jaket tebalnya untuk menyelimuti si laki-laki super sibuk itu. Junhui sadar betul akan kelakuannya, tapi ia menganggap bahwa itu hanya untuk sekadar membalas kebaikannya; mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan anehnya tiap Minghao mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Hal aneh juga terjadi pada Minghao. Akhir-akhir ini kegiatan yang menjadi fokus utamanya adalah membalas _chat_ tak penting dari Junhui, menomorduakan kesibukannya sebagai perwakilan senat untuk festival kampusnya. Dirinya tak begitu perduli jika nanti si cerewet Yebin akan mengomelinya karena tidak membalas pesan penting mengenai jadwal festival. Untuk saat ini biarlah Minghao menikmati kegiatan berbalas pesannya bersama pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"Menurutmu, apa ruang baca _lesehan_ ini kedap suara?" Junhui memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang diluar dari topik belajarnya hari itu.

Minghao kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang baca yang ia tempat saat itu, lalu tersenyum miring seolah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang lebih muda, "Tentu saja kedap suara. Fasilitas Perpustakaan ini yang terbaik di Seoul." Ia membalas dengan nada bangga, seakan dirinyalah pemilik tempat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengahnmu."

Simpang empat terpajang di pelipis Minghao, "Kamu meremehkanku?"

Junhui mengendikkan bahunya, lalu lanjut menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Merasa kesal karena dihiraukan, Minghao langsung menarik kepala Junhui di sebelahnya untuk mendekat, alih-alih ingin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, Minghao justru dihadiahi sesuatu yang hampir membuat jantungnya lompat dari rongganya.

Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Junhui, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat mengejutkan baginya. Sebenarnya Junhui juga sama terkejutnya dengan Minghao karena pada awalnya dia hanya refleks menoleh, akan tetapi Ia menutupi keterkejutannya dengan cukup proffesional. Jadi sementara Minghao memulihkan diri dari rasa shocknya, Junhui memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dari yang hanya menempel saja hingga ia dapat menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Minghao.

"Jun-mmh.." suara desahan keluar tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya suara. Junhui tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Junhui mencium hidung Minghao gemas sesaat setelah Ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Minghao yang tampak kekurangan oksigen karena dirinya. "Jadi kamu benar-benar membeli _lip balm_ rasa leci yang kusarankan ya?" dan dengan satu pertanyaan itu saja sudah sukses membuat seluruh wajah Minghao memerah hebat.

"Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Kurasa aku juga harus beli yang itu," Junhui mengerling genit sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "agar kamu bisa merasakan rasa bibir manis yang tadi kurasakan."

Setidaknya hari itu Junhui selamat dari lemparan buku ensiklopedia milik Minghao, tapi tidak dengan keesokan harinya.

"Buku itu tebal sekali kau tahu 'kan, _gege_?" gerutunya seraya mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya yang terkena dampak paling hebat diantara bagian wajahnya yang lain. Minghao hanya tertawa geli.

"Lagipula siapa suruh kamu datang ke kampusku tiba-tiba begini? Tidak lihat apa aku sibuk untuk acara besok."

Junhui cemberut, "Interview beasiswaku 3 hari lagi, Seo Myungho. Tidakkah kamu kasihan pada anak kecil ini?"

"Tidak penting mengasihanimu. Dan panggil aku _hyung_ , Moon Junhwi."

"Ck, cerewet."

Minghao hampir saja melempar buku diktatnya ke arah Junhui, namun aksinya terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan pandangan datar menghampirinya.

"Ei! Masih tidak enak badan, Wonwoo _-yya?_ " tanya Minghao pada laki-laki itu. Junhui menampilkan wajah tidak sukanya karena Minghao tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya selama ini.

Si jangkung yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu nampak melepaskan kacamata bulatnya, "Sudah baikkan." Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Junhui yang masih setia dengan wajah tidak senangnya, "Jadi dia bocah SMA yang heboh dibicarakan oleh mahasiswi lain karena penampilannya yang seperti anggota _boyband_?"

Junhui menganga, "Apa?"

"Dia siapa, Hao?"

Minghao tersenyum kecil, "Kenalanku."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, anggota _boyband_ itu apa maksudnya?!"

"Untung saja dia tidak satu sekolah dengan Mingyu."

"Berhentilah menyangkut pautkan pembicaraan kita dengan Kim Mingyu bodoh itu, Jeon."

"Hei?! Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?!"

Hari itu untuk beberapa alasan, Minghao pikir ada baiknya untuk mengabaikan omongan tidak jelas Junhui karena kelakuan yang lebih muda darinya itu tampak sangat menggemaskan saat _ngambek._ Poin plusnya, Minghao bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai perwakilan panitia senat dengan lancar pada saat acara festival kampusnya berlangsung. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir harus membalas pesan dari sosok yang beberapa hari ini telah mengganggu tidur lelapnya di malam hari dengan bayang-bayang bibir tipis menggoda yang menari-nari di atas bibir miliknya.

Jadi saat badan kurusnya bertemu dengan empuknya kasur, kelopak matanya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi langsung menutup secara alami. Dan paginya, Minghao harus mengurut keningnya ketika menemukan fakta bahwa ada panggilan masuk sebanyak 48x dan pesan singkat sebanyak 67x di ponsel pintarnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung meledekku lagi, _hyung_."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dan fokuslah belajar," balas Minghao dengan santai. Kedua matanya masih asik membaca kata demi kata dalam novel berbahasa China yang Ia ambil dari rak buku di sebelahnya.

Junhui mengacak rambut berwarna coklat gelapnya, frustasi. Membutuhkan waktu lama baginya selama seminggu itu untuk dapat bertemu dengan si manusia super sibuk bernama Xu Minghao, dan saat sudah bertemu pun laki-laki itu tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

" _Yah!_ Seo Myungho!"

Bentakan itu berhasil membuat Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel tersebut. Kening Minghao mengernyit tak senang. Junhui tidak pernah membentaknya karena hal sepele seperti itu sebelumnya, dan tentu saja Ia dengan senang hati akan mengatakan tidak suka dengan sikap barunya itu.

Ekspresi Junhui melunak, "Aku bergantung padamu, _hyung_. Kumohon ajari aku dengan serius."

"Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tidak pernah mengajarimu dengan serius? Kamu pikir, waktu yang aku luangkan tanpa imbalan sepeserpun untukmu setiap hari itu kamu anggap tidak serius? Dan kamu pikir, waktuku hanya untuk mengurusimu saja?" ada nada yang sengaja dinaikkan pada setiap akhir kalimatnya, membuat Minghao terdengar seperti sedang membentak balik.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku ingin kamu mengajariku secara intensif, _hyung._ "

"Cih, intensif katamu? Cari saja guru privat sana! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengurusmu lagi. Camkan itu baik-baik, Wen Junhui."

"Tenanglah, Xu Minghao," Junhui berucap, pertama kalinya menggenggam tangan kurus milik Minghao, menghangatkannya didalam tangan besar miliknya. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu sanggup membuat emosi si empunya tangan mereda.

"Maksudku intensif itu, kamu mengajariku bukan disini lagi. Bagaimana kalau di apartemenku saja?"

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Wen."

Saat itu Minghao sadar kalau Ia telah tertipu dengan akting seorang pemuda bernama Wen Junhui. Satu hal lagi yang Ia harus catat baik-baik di otaknya, Wen Junhui itu mesum!

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

HUWAHAHAHAH cerita macam apa ini?! Gak paham juga kenapa ide saya tiba-tiba muncul dan jreng- jadilah ff JunHao ini. Gak tau kenapa saya ngerasa kalau sebenarnya THE8 itu galak cem si Uji(?) dan Junhui itu polos-polos mesum cem si Hoci(?) ah pokoknya JunHao ini versi chinanya SoonHoon deh! Tapi jujur saya lebih suka SoonHoon huehuehue. Anyway, saya gak nemu judul yang pas buat ff ini, jadi saya mutusin buat ngambil judul sekenanya aja. Kalau mau lanjut silahkan tulis di kolom review yap! Kalau tidak ya saya minta tolong reviewnya tentang apa-apa aja yang kurang di ff ini dan kesan kalian tentang ff ini TT moga-moga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ya!

EH NGOMONG-NGOMONG, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOSHI! Untuk Kwon Soonyoungku tersayang- banyakkin istirahat dan banyakkin moment bareng Jihoon ya TT huhu God Bless You Hoshi!


	2. Normal?

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belong to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Minghao menyukai kegiatan _b-boying_ -nya, lain halnya dengan Junhui yang lebih memilih untuk menekuni _Martial Arts_. Jadi ketika Minghao membicarakan tentang bagaimana kerennya gaya baru yang baru saja Ia pelajari, Junhui hanya akan membalasnya dengan 'oh' atau 'wah', membuahkan kekesalan dalam batin si kurus. Tapi ada saatnya ketika Junhui membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menyuruh Minghao untuk memperlihatkan hal baru itu padanya.

Minghao tidak mengerti, oh bukan tidak, lebih tepatnya belum mengerti bagaimana Junhui yang sebenarnya karena pada dasarnya dia baru mengenal Junhui selama 4 bulan; dari awal bertemu saat di Perpustakaan. Dan entah mengapa, mulai dari 2 bulan yang lalu, kedua lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan maupun belajar bersama; disini maksudnya Minghao yang mengajari Junhui. Minghao merasa berjalan bersama Junhui merupakan kebiasaan barunya yang tidak dapat Ia lewatkan setiap harinya.

Maka sore itu ketika Minghao tidak mendapati barang satu pesan singkat-pun dari Junhui di ponsel pintarnya, Ia tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Si datar Wonwoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan Minghao pun sampai menghentikan jalan cepatnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa ada aura suram yang menguar dari rekan satu bidangnya di senat, "Apa Minkyeong masih tidak becus mengerjakan laporan neraca keuangan bulan lalu?" Ia langsung bertanya, seolah tahu apa alasan dibalik aura suram sang lawan bicara.

Minghao menatap Wonwoo heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh bukan itu? Lalu kenapa auramu suram begini?"

"Hah?" Mata sipitnya membola, "Aku baik-baik saja. Apanya yang—"

"Seo Myungho!"

* * *

 ** _Ice Ice Baby! (2)_**

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao / JunHao

Slight!Meanie;SeungHan;SoonHoon!

 _Boys-love;Shonen-ai,_ AU, Romance, friendship, school-life, fluff, ooc!

 **WARNING!** Ada kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk dibaca remaja 17 tahun kebawah!

* * *

Mata sipitnya memicing kesal, menemukan fakta bahwa sesuatu yang mengusiknya itu adalah pemuda berseragam Sekolah Menengah Atas yang memanggilnya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

Si pemuda berseragam itu segera berlari menuju Minghao lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluknya. Kontan saja Minghao terkejut. Setelah Junhui melepaskan pelukannya, barulah Ia membungkukan badannya pada Wonwoo, memberi salam pada seniornya yang sedari tadi seakan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka berdua. Wonwoo melenggang pergi setelah menepuk pucuk kepala Minghao; menyadarkan Minghao dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Aduh! Kenapa memukulku?" Junhui berseru tidak terima setelah kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan telak dari kepalan tangan milik Minghao. Si pelaku pemukulan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, walaupun dalam hatinya Ia merasa sungguh senang karena orang yang dikhawatirkan sedaritadi akhirnya muncul juga.

Junhui merapikan rambut yang baru dia warnai dari hitam alami menjadi kuning keemasan. Seraya menyamai langkah yang lebih kurus, Junhui bermonolog dengan nada gembira, "Tadi aku dipuji oleh seniorku, dia bilang kemampuan _martial arts_ -ku sudah sangat bagus. Namanya Kim Heechul. Kamu harus melihatnya karena nanti kamu pasti terkejut."

Tiba-tiba Minghao memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat Junhui yang mengekorinya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hao?"

Minghao menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, memperlihatkan tatapan mematikan yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Junhui seketika berdiri. Setelah itu, Minghao melanjutkan langkahnya lagi ke arah halte bus, tidak mengindahkan ekspresi kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah yang lebih muda. Tak mau dirundung rasa penasaran, pemuda dengan _earmuffs_ biru itu lalu berlari mengejar Minghao.

Dia mengusap keringatnya sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Ada apa, Hao?" namun yang diajak bicara justru malah asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya, membuat simpang empat terpajang di pelipis Junhui; karena diabaikan.

"Ck, tingkahnya mirip seperti teman perempuanku yang sedang datang bulan." – Junhui membatin tentu saja. Kapok dengan lemparan buku yang Ia dapatkan dari Minghao saat pertama kali Ia menemuinya di kampus.

Junhui adalah pribadi yang sangat menghargai orang lain. Dia akan memprioritaskan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sendiri. Dengan imajinasi diatas rata-rata, tak jarang Junhui lebih menikmati waktunya dengan dunianya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya ketika Minghao menceritakan tentang berbagai kegiatannya sehari-hari –termasuk _b-boying_ — maka Junhui akan membayangkan bagaimana gerakan si kurus ketika melakukan semua hal yang dia ceritakan.

Pemuda asal Shenzen itu seringkali hanya memperhatikan wajah seseorang ketika berbicara dengannya sehingga terkadang hal itu membuatnya tidak fokus pada hal yang dibicarakan dan akhirnya menyuruh sang lawan bicara untuk menceritakan ulang ceritanya; pada kasus Minghao, Junhui akan menyuruhnya untuk langsung mempraktekkan gaya _b-boying_ -nya yang baru.

"Bagaimana?" Minghao melebarkan senyumnya setelah berhasil mempraktekkan gaya barunya di depan Junhui.

Sore itu Junhui menyesali pilihannya untuk bertemu dengan Minghao di taman kota, karena setelah yang lebih tua mempraktekkan gaya _b-boying_ -nya itu, beberapa gadis mulai mengerubungi Minghao. Dengan wajah kesal Junhui menjawab, "Seperti biasa, mengesankan."

Minghao tersenyum canggung seraya membungkukkan badannya kepada beberapa gadis yang mengerubunginya, lalu berjalan ke arah Junhui yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari seniorku di kampus. Aku kira tidak ada yang tertarik _b-boying_ di kampusku."

"Itu karena kamu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan senat-apalah itu," sahut Junhui sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Minghao hanya tertawa hambar mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari bibir Junhui. Memang benar sih, tapi kenyataan bahwa Junhui mengatakannya dengan putaran bola mata itu membuat Minghao ingin mencolok kedua mata yang lebih muda.

"Ada apa, Wen? Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu menyebalkan," Minghao bertanya sebelum menghabiskan isi botol minumnya.

"Aku—" Junhui menggantungkan kalimatnya, kedua matanya otomatis fokus menatap bulir air yang jatuh mengaliri leher Minghao. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mengalihkan wajah, kemudian pemuda bermarga Wen itu menghela nafas dan berucap lagi, "tidak jadi. Lupakan saja." Menyebabkan tanda tanya besar di benak Minghao.

Sejak saat itu, kedua laki-laki bertampang diatas rata-rata itu menjadi lebih canggung dari biasanya. Junhui selalu merasa Ia harus waspada dengan Minghao, sebaliknya yang diwaspadai tampak kesal hingga untuk bercanda pun rasanya Ia malas.

Junhui pikir perasaan aneh yang selama ini dia rasakan ketika berada di sekitar Minghao tidak akan membuatnya merasa benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Berkali-kali dirinya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perasaaan anehnya pada orang lain; contohnya pada si gadis primadona yang bernama Pinky di sekolahnya. Akan tetapi usahanya tidak berbuah manis. Junhui tidak bodoh. Untuk taraf pemuda berumur 18 tahun, dia tentu tahu apa arti dari perasaan anehnya terhadap Minghao—tapi dia menyangkalnya berulang kali. Junhui yakin bahwa dia masih normal karena saat dirinya menonton film porno milik si mesum Soonyoung, Ia menemukan 'Wen Junior' terbangun dari sarangnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, esok harinya Junhui harus memukul kepalanya keras-keras ketika dirinya melihat Minghao datang ke apartemennya membawakan barangnya yang dipinjam dengan kondisi basah kuyup; menurutnya itu lebih seksi dari pemeran wanita di film porno yang Ia tonton.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Minghao tidak heran kalau nyatanya Ia memendam perasaan pada pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Bergaul terlalu lama dengan mahluk tidak lurus membuatnya berpikir bahwa menjadi tidak lurus ternyata tidak buruk juga. Lagipula, menurutnya perempuan itu merepotkan. Bukan berarti dari awal Minghao lahir, Ia sudah divonis tidak lurus. Minghao pernah pacaran dengan perempuan—tentu saja—tapi setelah satu minggu bersama pacarnya, dirinya menemukan fakta bahwa perempuan hanya akan membuatnya sakit kepala saja. Beda dengan saat dia bersama Junhui. Menurutnya Junhui cukup pengertian dan juga jarang—bukan berarti tidak pernah—membuatnya harus merasakan pening di kepalanya. Jadi dengan alasan itulah Minghao bersikap biasa saja dengan perasaannya pada Junhui.

"Mingyu memberikan makanan ini padaku, tapi aku tidak lapar. Kamu mau, Hao?"

Minghao menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat matanya bertemu dengan iris mata coklat tua milik Wonwoo, "Kalau gratis aku mau-mau saja," jawabnya sembari menggeser tempat duduknya untuk ditempati oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar pecinta gratis-an."

"Kamu kelihatan lebih kurus. Efek samping dari sakit ya?"

Mengangguk, Wonwoo lalu membalas, "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus makan. Lagian ini 'kan buatan Kim Mingyu tercinta, tumben sekali tidak dimakan." Minghao menusuk-nusuk pipi orang di sebelahnya, berniat menggodanya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Dia juga membuatnya terlalu banyak. Ck, _mentang-mentang_ anak orang kaya jadi membuang-buang bahan makanan."

Minghao tersenyum miring, "Melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini semua orang juga pasti akan membuang-buang bahan makanannya untukmu, Won." Lalu tertawa. Yang diledek hanya mendecih malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jarang melihat si 'anak boyband' itu datang kesini. Dia melupakanmu ya?"

Tangan kurus itu berhenti melakukan aktifitas membuka kotak makannya, kemudian kedua mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Wonwoo, "Ck, memangnya perlu ya membahasnya disini? Aku lapar, jangan ajak aku bicara." Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti memerintah sekaligus sebal, tapi Wonwoo malah tertawa; menganggap wajah si keturunan China sangat menggemaskan ketika marah.

Setelah hening cukup lama, bibir tipis milik Wonwoo kembali menginterupsi, "Kelihatannya susah ya memendam rasa pada orang yang masih lurus. Aku turut prihatin, Myungho _-ah_." Dan selanjutnya tisu bekas milik Minghao pun mendarat tepat di wajah tampan pemuda bernama Jeon itu.

Sebaliknya, sosok yang tidak ingin dibahas oleh Minghao malah gencar menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya harus menanyakan orientasi seksualnya pada psikiater nanti. Setelah beberapa helaan nafas panjang, akhirnya Junhui menyerah dan memilih untuk berbicara dengan orang di sebelahnya yang tampak asyik memakan makan siangnya.

"Seok, apa aku tidak normal?"

Pemuda di sebelah Junhui memberhentikan kegiatannya sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Kalau kamu tidak normal, kurasa Soonyoung lebih tidak normal lagi." Junhui menghela nafas—lagi.

Teman deket Junhui yang bernama Seokmin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tumben sekali lelucon yang Ia keluarkan tidak direspon baik oleh Junhui, "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa, aku menyukai laki-laki."

Kontan Seokmin menyemburkan kimbap yang baru saja Ia kunyah. Junhui mengeluarkan kalimat protes karena semburan Seokmin mengenai jas sekolahnya. "KAU SERIUS, JUN?" Pemuda berhidung bangir itu malah berteriak, membuat beberapa siswa lain yang ada di kantin ikutan mengeluarkan kalimat protes seperti Junhui.

"Lagi sekali kau berteriak, koleksi CD Utada Hikaru-mu akan kubakar," ancam Junhui sambil membersihkan jasnya dengan tisu.

Seokmin cemberut, " _Mentang-mentang_ bahasa Korea-mu sudah bagus kamu jadi berani mengancamku seperti itu." Cibirnya. "Lagian bercandamu juga tidak lucu, sih."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Lee Seokmin."

Mendengar jawaban Junhui, Seokmin langsung menghentikan aktifitas makan siangnya. Kedua mata tajamnya memberikan tatapan menyelidik, namun setelah menemukan keseriusan di wajah Junhui, Ia lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Coba kamu lihat ketua klub Musik Choi Seungcheol dengan Yoon Jeonghan." Seokmin menggerakan dagunya ke arah meja yang ada di pojok kantin sekolahnya. Junhui pun menurut. "Apa menurutmu mereka terlihat 'normal'?"

Di meja pojok itu, Junhui bisa melihat bagaimana ketua klub yang disegani seantero sekolahnya itu mengacak surai panjang hitam legam milik Jeonghan—anggota klub Vokal sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba mata Junhui melebar, "Mereka berpacaran?"

"Tepat sekali," sahut Seokmin bersemangat, "nah sekarang lihat ketua klub Vokal Lee Jihoon dengan kawan seperjuangan kita, Kwon Soonyoung." Ia menunjuk bangku paling tengah kantin. Disana dapat terlihat sosok laki-laki mungil yang tertawa lebar karena lelucon laki-laki lain yang memiliki mata sipit.

"Me-mereka juga?!"

"Tidak," Junhui hampir bisa bernafas lega sebelum Seokmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Soonyoung belum berani menembaknya." Kali ini rasanya Junhui ingin menjambak rambut sahabatnya itu. Junhui mendesah putus-asa, sedangkan Seokmin tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menggoda sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan dengan orientasi seksualnya.

Tawanya terhenti dan digantikan dengan ekspresi tenang, "Kita bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki, jadi ya menurutku itu semuia hal yang cukup wajar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku kira hanya aku, kamu, Jisoo, dan Chan saja orang 'normal' yang kukenal."

Junhui menghela nafas, "Awalnya aku hanya iseng saja, karena dia terlihat 100x lipat lebih manis ketika pipinya merona. Tak kusangka aku benar-benar jatuh pada perbuatanku sendiri."

Pemuda dengan rahang tegas itu lantas menepuk pundak sahabatnya, masih menempelkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, "Kamu bukannya tidak normal, mereka juga bukannya tidak normal. Kalian hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Dengan alasan kalimat dari sahabatnya itu, malam harinya Junhui memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat yang berisikan doa agar tidur si laki-laki super sibuk bermarga Xu itu nyenyak. Dan esoknya senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah bantalnya karena pesan singkatnya dibalas dengan sapaan Selamat Pagi.

Langkah kakinya mantap dan penuh keyakinan membawanya ke depan pintu rumah Minghao. Tanpa ragu, jari telunjuknya menekan bel rumah, dan beberapa saat kemudian sosok kurus yang beberapa hari itu Ia hindari—dan rindukan—akhirnya muncul dihadapannya. Senyum lebar yang sama seperti tadi pagi kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ayo berangkat bersama."

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Minghao sempat berpikir untuk melupakan sosok Junhui, akan tetapi pikirannya itu terpaksa harus Ia hapus karena faktanya, Ia menemukan dirinya tidak dapat berhenti mengharapkan barangkali sebuah pesan singkat berisi kabar atau apapun dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Maka dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Minghao mencoba untuk bersabar dan tidak terlalu memperlihatkan perasaanya pada Junhui. Jadi pada malam dimana Junhui mengirimkannya pesan singkat berupa doa agar tidurnya nyenyak, paginya Minghao benar-benar merasakan arti sebenarnya dari aktifitas tidur; malam itu dia tidur seperti orang yang habis begadang 3 hari 2 malam. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Junhui untuk pertama kalinya datang ke rumahnya, mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama.

Junhui mengacak surai coklat muda milik Minghao, membuat sang empunya rambut mengerang tidak suka, "Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari menggoda orang yang kita sukai." Ujarnya lurus. Kedua mata sipit Minghao membola dengan wajah yang memerah parah. Entah kenapa, Junhui merasa wajah manis milik Minghao menyebabkan hasratnya untuk 'memakan' yang lebih tua seketika bangkit.

"Mau main ke apartemenku tidak? Kurasa ada yang menegang di bawah sana."

Saat itu Minghao sadar, dirinya sedikit demi sedikit telah paham bagaimana sosok Wen Junhui yang sebenarnya. Termasuk dengan sikap Junhui sekarang. Sepertinya untuk ke depannya, Minghao harus membawa buku ensiklopedianya kemana-mana bersama dengannya. Ck, Wen Junhui benar-benar mesum!

.

.

 **END!**

ASTAGA! Apa-apaan ini. FF apa ini :') /mojok/ akhirnya dengan modal ide seadanya, aku ngelanjutin FF ini juga huwhehehe. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Soalnya emang awalnya FF ini dibuatnya oneshoot, tapi karena kalian maunya ini dilanjut yaudah aku lanjutin hehe.

1.1 Lagi seret ide sebenernya, sungguh deh. Buat bikin ini aja saya mesti ngobrol sama kakak sepupu saya yang cowok

1.2 Saya pengennya bikin FF yang sesuai sama realita, makanya saya ngobrol tentang cowok sama kakak sepupu saya :'D

1.3 Sebenernya ini FF debut saya sebagai author FF yaoi, dan author di ffn :'D jadi saya agak ragu-ragu kita buat ngepostnya

1.4 Tapi ternyata respon dari kalian bikin saya semangat buat nulis part ini!

1.5 Makasih banyak yaa buat reviewnya, maaf aku gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi review kalian udah aku baca kok semuanya! Bahkan aku ulang-ulang bacanya saking senengnya TT

1.6 Rencananya nanti aku mau buat FF VerKwan sama SoonHoon

1.7 Jadi mohon dukungannya ya!

1.8 Oh ya, jangan lupa reviewnyaaa. Tolong beritahu saya bagian mana yang salah atau kritik saya atau beritahu saya kesan kalian tentang FF ini!

1.9 Sekali lagi terimakasih minna-san! :3


End file.
